russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Twin
Junior Twin is a 2016 Philippines school-themed drama television series directed by Mark Meily, starring Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, with Carmina Villarroel-Legaspi and Zoren Legaspi. The series was aired on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from June 19, 2017 to September 15, 2017, replacing My Little Anghel. It is considered as the second afternoon school-themed drama series on the network's afternoon block next to the top-rating school-themed teleserye High School Life. The school-themed drama also marked the Legaspi family (celebrity parents Carmina, Zoren, adorable twin children Mavy and Cassy) under IBC. Synopsis Dimples Salvador (Carmina Villarroel-Legaspi) is attempting to capture a biological father Raymond Mendoza (Kier Legaspi) as a good friend, who involve these children at Novaliches High School Despire being junior high school education, she continue her involve about the high school teacher named Teacher Ricahrd (Justin Quirino). Raymond is captured to protect their twin teens and the junior high school twin which revolve around the classroom and receive in the academic manner. At Novaliches High School, Dimples meets her husband, Wilbur (Zoren Legaspi), who thinks she is a man, and her two children by him, adorable twins Chubi (Mavy Legaspi) and (Cassy Legaspi) are the junior high school twins who are enrolled in the same high school. Dimples and Wilbur meets their teen junior high school classmate. Their twins revolved into a junior twins, where they learned to study well in a good lesson and involve those good manner. They meets a new junior high school friend in Vanessa (Sabrina Man) which made Chubi and Aira reflect on the good value in their academic twin. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Mavy Legaspi' as Chubi Salvador - Eula and Wilbur's son. *'Cassy Legaspi' as Aira Salvador - Eula and Wilbur's daughter. *'Carmina Villarroel-Legaspi' as Dimples Salvador - Chubi and Aira's mother. *'Zoren Legaspi' as Wilbur Salvador - Eula's romantic husband and Chubi and Aira's father. 'Supporting Cast' *'Justin Quirino' as Teacher Richard Gonzales - Chubi and Aira's teacher of Novaliches High School. *'Virginia Pozon' as Teacher Ria de Guzman - Chubi's teacher of Novaliches High School. *'Kier Legaspi' as Raymond Mendoza *'Jill Yulo' as Sharmaine Mendoza *'Sabrina Man' as Vanessa Mendoza *'Murielle Tanchanco' as Claire Abellana *'Angeli Nicole Sanoy' as Patrisha Fulgar *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as Carlos Miranda *'Margie Moran' as Gloria Miranda - Carlos' grandmother. *'Amy Robles' as Principal Amy - the principal of Novaliches High School. *'Carl Alexander Acosta' as Norman Madrid *'Ogie Escanilla' as Basti Bautista *'Nikki Samonte' as Alyssa Mendez *'Blue de Leon' as Rico Lastimosa - Wilbur's good friend. 'Guest Cast' *'Eddie Gutierrez' as Eddie Morales *'Barbie Sabino' as Kamille Ortega *'Timothy Chan' as Dino Gonzaga *'BB Gandanghari' as Ruffa Lazaro *'Robert Villar' as Jerome Lastimosa *'Rita Gaviola' as Edna Carpela *'Levi Ignacio' as Joonne Alejar 'Supporting Cast' *'Alonzo Muhlach' as young Chubi Salvador *'Ashley Cabrera' as young Aira Salvador Episodes Production Junior Twin marks the first-ever teleserye of the Legaspi family, celebrity parents Carmina Villarroel and Zoren Legaspi, along with adorable twins Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, fresh from the success of Lara Laura. The curriculum-based drama marks the radio disc jockey Justin Quirino as Teacher Richard Gonzales and Sherilyn Reyes-Tan as Teacher Ria de Guzman. Soundtrack * Junior Twin (composer: Raymond Abracosa) - Abra Awards and nominations * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Favorite TV Program) - Nominated See also * Martin Venegas - First Sunday airing! 10/01/2017 ����☝️��❤️... | Facebook * ‘Junior Twin,’ ‘High School Life’ Leads The Afternoon High School Treat as IBC-13 Hapon Ang Dating Starting June 19 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings